


Just Fine

by TheMadam



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: L is basically a small child when things don't go his way.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 105





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my frog boye so much. Here is a short and fluffy one shot of the two of u.

L's resolve is wearing thin these days. This case is coming to a close and he seems pretty bored. Perhaps he has already figured it out and is looking for anything else he may have missed. He hasn't disclosed to you his findings, but the apathy on his face is evident. He thumbs his mouth and heaves a heavy sigh.

"I've figured it out." He mutters to you, breaking the silence the both of you have been sitting in for hours. You place the papers you were examining down and turn to face him. His demeanor has changed to complete boredom. He's mumbling to himself and thumbing his mouth, completely lost in his own world.

For a second you forget he's in his 20's. His childish behavior when he has won is ridiculous. Still, you let him finish up his work and sulk post haste. Since the two of you have established a bit of a sexual intimacy, you've learned his drive isn't very high. Which is fine as it is. You never want to push him into anything but still, he indulges you occasionally. Exactly 6 times over the course of your time being intimate. You care for him as an individual, not just as a sexual being thusly, allowing him to approach you on most occasions. His sulking over this case is different than usual. He was expecting to play longer, but he already beat the suspect at their own game far too early on due to neglect on the suspects end. L is not going to be his usual self for awhile. 

In a relationship with a neurotypical, you'd usually flash your tits or offer sex to make your partner feel better, but you know L doesn't respond to such acts in the way you usually want. Still, his feelings are clearily a type of way and that's all that's been on your mind as of late. You reflect for a moment on how to make him feel better. It's been a few months since the two of you last fooled around and you would very much so like to feel him again. However, your horniness should take a fucking chill pill for a second. It's just because period week is coming up, something L has not been blind to.

L makes his way over to the bed for a bit more of a sulk-fest. You watch the way his shoulders haunch and the way he alternates between thumbing his mouth and drawing mindless shapes into the sheets. Seeing him all out of sorts like this makes your heart ache. The only thing you ever want to see is him content as he can be. You make your way over to him on the bed.

"Hey," you muster. It's hard to know how to approach him when he behaves as such.

"You doin alright, L?" He gives you a bored look.

"Yes." Is all he replies before turning his attention back to the bed spread. You couldn't consider the two of you in a relationship, but you wouldn't say you weren't. His way of expressing affection ranges from head pats to purchasing special sugary desserts to share with you. He also tends to indulge you occasionally in the sack, but otherwise, you couldn't quite tell what you were. It was irrelevant considering you wanted nothing more than to be by his side. Watari aside, L seemed to confide in you when the mood struck him. A level wasn't necessary on the matter. You had a place in his life, what more could you ask for?

You ponder what you want to do next. L doesn't seem super engaged right now. That's normal once his 'toy' is 'broken'. It will probably be awhile before he's interested in anything again. Most murderers are careless and cases that intrigue him don't come around often. You want to give him something to do in the mean time, however.

"L?" You ask him. He looks up at you, but doesn't do much else. 

"Hm?" He hums. He's giving you a bit more attention now. Perhaps he knows he's being a bit of a whiny bitch.

"Would you like me to place an order with Watari? You've finished the last of your goods." You offer. He nods his head in response and you whip out your phone.

'S. O. S. L is disappointed.' Hardly a second later you get a reply, 'On it.' And that was that. You lock your phone and set it aside. There's not a peep between the two of you for a bit.

"The suspect got too cocky. I shouldn't have put any thought into this case. The police would've solved it eventually." His wide eyed stare is boring into you. Only difference between when you first met and now is that you can read his disappointment a bit.

"I'm sure you'll get your hands on another interesting psychopath soon. Humans be wildin' out there these days." You reply with a laugh. He is not one for slang, but he gives you a half smile. This one he does get, you've used it several times regarding some of the cases he's taken on.

"I suppose you're right. They..." he pauses before giving a slight smile and continuing.

"'Do be wildin' these days." Your laugh grows at that rebuttle and you have to bite your tongue to not suffocate over it. Once you feel calmed enough, you place a hand over his on the bed spread. He turns his attention towards the action. You gently stroke the top of his hand with your thumb absentmindedly. 

There's a silent agreement between the two of you. He's going to sulk for a minute. Anywhere from an hour to 3 days before sniffing out something else to work on. And you're going to let him. You both sit there as you wait for Watari to bring the goods.

Of which, he does fairly quickly. It isn't long before your phone pings again and you walk over to the door. You thank him for his delivery and he gives you a warm smile in return before turning in his heel to leave. You bring over the treats and place them on L's work station. It is the only spot in the room with enough surface area for everything. You take one of the plates and pile on a slice of cake, some whipped cream, and extra strawberries. Once you snag a fork from the virtually endless supply box of them, you head over to L on the bed.

He reaches out for the plate, but you hold it away from him. He shoots you a genuinely annoyed glance as you fork off a piece of cake and stab a strawberry to hold it in place.

"I do believe that is for me. " he mutters. You lean over to him, holding the end of the fork out to him at eye level.

"I know," you reply.

"But... I kind of wanted to feed you." Without hesitation, L leans his face forward and takes the bite off the fork. He chews and swallows slowly all the while staring you dead in the eye.

"And why do you want to do that?" He asks.

"Because... I want to take care of you while you pout like a child." You answer in a sing song voice. He huffs at that just a bit before relenting. He watches your hand as you scoop up another piece and lean over to feed him again. The bite in question has extra whipped cream this time. L doesn't say anything more as he takes the bite from you. The two of you do this in silence until the plate is cleared. You let L pick up the last strawberry with his hands. The sound of him sucking off the glaze is the only thing that fills the room for a brief moment. 

"Thank you." He says after you get up and place the plate next to all the treats.

"I think I'll be ok for now." You don't pile on any more food, deciding to let him build his plate next time. As you return to the bed, you opt to sit next to him instead of in front of him. Without looking in your general direction, he places his hand atop your head gently. He softly rubs your head for a few moments and the implication is clear. He doesn't need to be the bold and brash one about such things, you're ballsy enough to be that for the two of you. 

You lean over and plant a solid kiss on his cheek. A slight warmth creeps across his face and you can feel his impish smile do the same. When you pull away he still doesn't make eye contact with you and that's ok. You rest your head on his shoulder. He hesitates before resting his head on your own and that's all you need for the moment.

A feeling of contentment fills the room. 

L is going to be just fine.


End file.
